Radiofrequency identification (RFID) systems are frequently used to determine information associated with nearby items, such as units of merchandise. For example, if each unit of merchandise is equipped with an RFID tag identifying the model and/or serial number of the item, an RFID interrogation can determine the number and type of each unit within range, including the serial numbers of the nearby units.
RFID interrogation signals are transmitted to a region by a radio antenna. Some RFID units, referred to as RFID readers, comprise a radio antenna and architecture to operate the radio antenna to both transmit RFID interrogation signals as well as receive response signals from nearby RFID tags. RFID readers can be portable devices, enabling a user to travel while performing RFID operations. For example, a user in a warehouse can use a RFID reader to locate a palette containing a particular model of merchandise.
Manipulation of the RFID reader can require the user to manipulate a stylus or keypad or other input device on the mobile unit. Mobile units are frequently diminutive in size to aid portability, which can include proportionally smaller input interfaces. Accordingly, input can require fine motor coordination to operate the mobile unit to perform the desired functions without errant or inadvertent input entry. Additionally, some facilities contain fixed RFID equipment, such as RFID antennas associated with specified physical regions. Mobile units can be configured to interoperate with the fixed RFID equipment. Such interaction typically requires commands be input into the mobile reader using the same fine motor skills.